Manuel de séduction des Sangs-Purs à l'usage des jeunes filles
by BaeOnFire
Summary: HIATUS, pour cause de manque de temps, mais je reviendrai ! "Elle soupira, et remonta les draps sur sa peau nue. Elle allait devoir le séduire. Séduire Drago Malefoy. Et cela s'annonçait plutôt compliqué." Réponse au défi de Lady Ange Shadow DM/PP
1. Be Radiant

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, et la trame n'est pas non plus de moi, je ne fais que répondre au défi n°3 de Lady Ange Shadow.

**Obligation:** Il doit y avoir l'utilisation de la méthode, les résultats obtenus et le nom de la méthode en tant que titre.

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment.

**Pairing : **Pansy P./Draco M.

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

La nouvelle était tombée, tranchante.

« Le jeu a assez duré. Toi et moi, c'est fini. »

Et il était parti prendre sa douche, sans l'y inviter, comme il l'avait toujours fait, avant. Avant. Ce mot laissé un goût amer dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle soupira, et remonta les draps sur sa peau nue. Elle allait devoir le séduire. Séduire Drago Malefoy. Et cela s'annonçait plutôt compliqué.

...

Si quelqu'un l'avait aperçue à la bibliothèque, il en aurait ri. Ri à gorge déployé. Pansy n'avait jamais été réputée pour son intelligence, ni même pour sa beauté à vrai dire. Elle s'était donc assise dans un coin reculé de la pièce, et avait épluché des centaines, voire des milliers de livres ! Bon, en vérité, elle n'en était qu'à son deuxième, mais l'odeur de poussière qui s'était répandue dans ses narines ne lui était pas des plus agréables : elle n'était pas Granger, que diable ! Elle fronça son nez, ce qui accentuait d'autant plus sa ressemblance avec un pékinois, cherchant désespérément une idée qui sauverait son ego, et accessoirement sa libido. Heureusement pour elle, son cerveau de Serpentard était en pleine action, et l'idée arriva en deux mots et quinze lettres : Narcissa Malefoy.

...

Lorsque la jeune femme s'était présentée au Manoir Malefoy, introduite par le nouvel Elfe de la famille – cet imbécile de Potter ayant eu l'heureuse idée de libérer le précédent –, Ronny, l'épouse de Lucius s'était presque laissée allée à la surprise, mais avait repris son masque d'impassibilité, comme toute bonne Malefoy se devait de la faire. Pansy avait donc pénétré dans un boudoir aux teintes sombres où la maîtresse de maison l'attendait, assise dans son fauteuil de prédilection.

Comme à son habitude, la brune avait été impressionnée par la majesté des lieux, et plus encore par la génitrice de Drago, qui lui faisait face : aurait-elle la même prestance, un jour ? Les deux femmes se saluèrent et échangèrent les commodités d'usage, jusqu'à ce que la blonde pose sa tasse de thé, sachant pertinemment que la Serpentard n'était pas ici pour parler météo.

« Pansy, je n'aimerai pas paraître impolie, mais que viens-tu faire ici, exactement ? »

La concernée se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant comment expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et dans son cœur, maintenant que Drago avait mis fin à leur relation.

« Madame, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il faudrait que vous m'appreniez comment séduire un Malefoy ! »

Narcissa l'avait emmenée à l'étage, sans poser de questions. Sans se préoccuper de la jeune femme qui la suivait, elle était entrée dans la chambre nuptiale, et s'était accroupie devant le lit. Avant que Pansy n'ait pu la questionner sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, la mère de Drago s'était retournée, un coffre qui devait dater de plusieurs siècles dans les mains. Elle sortit une clé de nulle part et l'ouvrit, alors que la curiosité de la brune était piquée : qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si précieux pour qu'on le cache ainsi dans un coffre ? Elle eut bientôt la réponse à sa question lorsque Narcissa sortit un minuscule livre relié avec du cuir, dont elle essuya la couverture, sur laquelle Pansy put lire, inscrit en lettres d'argent _Manuel de séduction des Sangs-Purs à l'usage des jeunes filles_. En lisant le titre, elle avait failli s'étrangler. Non seulement elle allait devoir lire un bouquin vieux de trois siècles, comme les affectionnait Granger, mais en plus le livre ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Apercevant le regard que jetait la jeune femme au livre, son interlocutrice lui tendit l'objet, l'air pincée.

« Tu veux séduire mon fils, oui ou non ? »

Sans un mot, l'héritière Parkinson s'empara du livre, et repartit vers Poudlard. Les remerciements, se serrait pour une autre fois.

...

Elle avait feuilleté le livre, et avait eu l'impression qu'on s'était moqué d'elle. Puis, elle s'était reprise en se disant qu'elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, car en attendant, elle n'avait ni le cœur ni le lit de Drago Malefoy. Pansy avait donc fait un détour par Pré-au-Lard pour acheter tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin, avec moins de Gallions pour elle, mais le cœur plus léger. C'était l'heure du dîner lorsqu'elle arriva au dortoir des filles de Serpentard, ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup. Elle cacha ses achats sous son lit à baldaquin, expédia ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'installa confortablement pour commencer sa lecture.

_Vous ne parvenez pas, malgré tous vos efforts, à le séduire ? Il n'a d'yeux que pour le décolleté de votre meilleure amie ? Vous couchiez régulièrement avec lui mais il ne veut plus de vous ? Il vient de se fiancer à une autre ? Ne vous inquiétez pas mesdemoiselles, notre manuel va vous aider à surmonter tous vos problèmes ! Vous ne vous sentez absolument pas concernée ? Alors pourquoi avez-vous ce livre entre les mains, dans ce cas ? Reconnaître que nous ne sommes pas/plus désirables est le premier pas pour le (re)conquérir !_

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. C'était quoi ce ramassis d'âneries ? C'était vraiment avec ça que Narcissa avait séduit Lucius ? Elle devait avoir bien des atouts dans sa manche parce que là, on était mal parti. La brune allait reprendre sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit des voix... Qui se dirigeaient tout droit vers le dortoir. Tout bas, elle jura, mais se dit que son salut consistait à feinter. Alors vite, elle tira les rideaux de son lit alors que la voix haut perchée de Tracey Davis emplissait la pièce. Malgré son cerveau digne d'un Scroutt à Pétard, elle avait dû comprendre que Pansy était rentrée. Elle ricana.

« Regardez les filles, qui est dans son lit à pleurer Drago Malefoy ? T'inquiètes, Pansy, je t'ai déjà remplacée ! »

La concernée grinça des dents, se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge. Il avait osé la remplacer avec cette poufiasse de Tracey Davis, une Sang-Mêlé ? Un mot de plus, et elle comprendrait ce qu'était un Doloris ! Mais heureusement, Pansy avait la meilleure des meilleures amies. Daphné. Daphné, qui était bien plus jolie qu'elle, mais qui n'aurait jamais couché avec Drago, juste pour Pansy. Daphné, qui couchait de toute manière avec Blaise Zabini. Daphné donc, qui défendit Pansy.

« Mais tu pourrais pas te la fermer, Tracey ? T'as toujours pas compris que t'étais qu'un joujou de remplacement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mieux ou qu'il la reprenne ! Il va te lâcher comme une merde, c'est qu'une question de semaines ! »

Après le coup de gueule de Daphné, le dortoir devint étrangement calme, et toutes allèrent se coucher sans un mot. Pansy avait quant à elle une irrépressible envie de rire, mais c'était contenue. Grâce à la lumière qui émanait de sa baguette, elle continua à lire.

_Leçon n°1 : Être rayonnante._

_Vous le savez sans doute, les Sangs-Purs sont vaniteux et narcissiques. Pas question pour eux de se balader avec un laideron à leur bras. Si vous êtes un gobelin, posez ce livre et revendez-le à prix d'or : vous aurez au moins gagné quelque chose. Mais si vous êtes des nôtres, écoutez bien mon conseil : soyez une reine de beauté en toute circonstance, et surtout ayez confiance en vous ! C'est la clé de la réussite !_

Entendant du bruit du côté de ses rideaux, Pansy éteignit la lumière de sa baguette et cacha le livre sous son oreiller. Heureusement, ce fut une chevelure blonde qui apparut dans son champ de vision : ce n'était que Daphné. Cette dernière se glissa entre les draps de sa meilleure amie en souriant.

« T'as un plan j'espère ?

-Un plan sans faille ! Je t'expliquerai demain matin... »

La blonde lui sourit, lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue, comme pour la soutenir, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Pansy s'endormit, en pensant que Drago Malefoy avait intérêt à bien se tenir.

...

La jeune femme s'était levée aux aurores, ne voulant pas que le moindre individu n'épie ses faits et gestes. Du moins jusqu'à son entrée en scène – comprendre petit-déjeuner. Elle attrapa son uniforme et l'un des sachets cachés sous son lit : l'étape une allait commencer. Après un rapide passage sous la douche, elle s'observa un instant, ses cheveux trempés reposant sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle était vêtue d'une unique serviette. Ses derniers mois, elle avait laissé pousser ses mèches brunes qu'elle haïssait tant, et qu'elle avait toujours gardées attachés. Ils étaient les premiers à avoir besoin d'un peu de changement...

Elle passa l'heure suivante à avoir l'air présentable pour le Prince des Serpentard, sans vraiment faire attention aux transformations qu'elle s'imposait. Lorsqu'elle se détailla à nouveau dans le miroir, elle avait l'impression de voir une personne étrangère à celle qu'elle avait eu l'habitude d'être, ce qui lui plaisait énormément. La brune avait à présent de longs cheveux noirs de jais qui descendaient jusqu'au-dessous de ses épaules. Ses yeux vert émeraude avaient retrouvé tout leur éclat, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient mis en valeur par son eye-liner argenté et son mascara du même acabit. Autant être Serpentard jusqu'au bout des cils, non ? Sa bouche lui semblait également bien plus désirable maintenant qu'elle était recouverte de son tout nouveau gloss à la couleur et à l'odeur de cerise. Enfin, elle avait raccourci la jupe de son uniforme qui lui arrivait à présent à mi-cuisse, et son chemisier qu'elle n'avait pas boutonné jusqu'en haut laissé entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine, qu'elle avait tout de même dissimulée un minimum à l'aide de sa cravate vert et argent.

Tracey Davis pouvait aller pleurnicher dans les jupes de sa mère : l'héritier des Malefoy allait en perdre son appétit, et pas par dégoût. Avant que l'une de ses compagnes de dortoirs ait le loisir d'observer sa transformation, Pansy se glissa en douce hors du dortoir.

...

Elle sortit du château, se dirigeant vers le lac, qui lui rappelait tant de beaux souvenirs. Elle se souvenait de ce rocher, d'où elle et Drago avaient poussé un Poufsouffle droit dans le lac. Elle se souvenait de ce tronc d'arbre, où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, à cause d'un stupide jeu. Mais c'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait su, même si leur baiser ne valait rien. Elle avait su que même si elle n'était ni belle ni intelligente, c'était lui qu'elle voulait, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Elle s'était sentie idiote de penser ainsi, car elle aurait dû vouloir changer de petit-ami au gré de ses envies, comme l'avait fait Daphné. Elle voulait que Drago l'aime dans chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers. Mais cela ne servait plus à rien de penser au passe, car tout allait se jouer sur le présent. Soupirant doucement, elle se rendit compte que le petit-déjeuner devait avoir commencé. Avec un sourire mauvais, elle retourna vers le château. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

...

Lorsque Pansy entra dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était déjà installé. Parcourant la table des Serpents des yeux, cherchant où il était assis. Aussi beau que d'habitude, ses cheveux blonds semblaient encore mouillés, dû à la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux, mais savait bien que posés sur elle, ils n'auraient été pleins que de mépris. Oui, il était aussi beau que d'habitude, et c'était ça le pire. En face de lui, cette petite salope de Tracey Davis gigotait dans tous les sens, faisant de grands gestes et gloussant. Pansy se surpris à penser qu'encore l'avant-veille, elle avait été comme cela. Elle avait l'impression de voir un flashback, avec elle tenant d'attirer son attention, et lui n'en ayant rien à faire c'était complétement pathétique. Mais il était temps pour elle d'entrer en scène, alors elle s'avança jusqu'à Tracey, se planta derrière elle avant de lui parler méchamment, de la même manière que l'autre lui avait adressé la parole la veille, quand elle faisait semblant de s'être assoupie.

« Tracey, qui t'a autorisé à t'asseoir là ? C'est **MA** place, alors bouge tes grosses fesses de là ! »

Elle avait parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, et que son interlocutrice ne puisse répliquer. Sa rivale se décala, ne pipant mot, et la brune s'installa. Drago soupirant, sûrement puisqu'il ne voulait plus la voir.

« Pansy...

-Oui, je sais. Nous deux, c'est fini, et blablabla, mais c'est **MA** place ici, merde ! Théo, tu peux me passer la confiture, s'il-te-plaît ? »

De toute la bande, Théodore Nott était le plus sympa. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, étant trop occupée à être amoureuse de Drago, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait besoin d'un garçon sur ce coup-là, histoire de rendre son Prince jaloux. En plus, il n'était pas trop désagréable à regarder : traits réguliers, yeux chocolat qui pétillait, cheveux châtains foncés qui lui arrivait au niveau des oreilles et muscles saillants au travers de sa chemise, ce qui était dû à son statut de poursuiveur. Bref, Théodore était idéal pour ce qu'elle aurait besoin de lui. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers elle, et ne put fuir son regard. C'était lui qu'elle avait appelé, et pas Adrian Pucey. Il la détailla sans faire preuve d'une grande discrétion, ce qui fit naître un sourire narquois sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas l'air déçu du spectacle, et avait plutôt l'air d'en redemander. Lui tendant le pot, qui n'avait pas vraiment d'importance dans l'histoire, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« C'est pas toi qui avait besoin d'aide pour ton devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Je serai vraiment ravi de te filer un coup de main. Vraiment.

-Merci, Théo, t'es vraiment un amour ! On se donne rendez-vous dans le parc après les cours ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Drago, qui devait les observer depuis le début de leur échange, avait l'air de fulminer. Il avait bien entendu remarqué à quel point Pansy avait changé physiquement, et était agacé du comportement du jeune Nott, qui était déjà prêt à lui sauter dessus alors qu'il l'avait plaqué la veille. Non pas que lui se soit gêné, bien entendu !

« Putain, vous voulez pas faire ça ailleurs ? Il y en a qui essaient de manger, ici ! »

Renversant son bol, il se leva de table pour partir vers le premier cours de la journée, suivit de prêt par Tracey, qui n'avait décidément pas inventée fil à couper le beurre, puisqu'elle affublait son bien-aimé des surnoms ridicules que son ennemie avait eu l'habitude d'utiliser. Le reste de la table semblait ne savoir comment réagir, n comprenant pas la réaction de leur prince. Pendant tout la scène, Daphné avait tenté de se gaver de porridge pour ne pas rire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une réussite, car Blaise lui donnait à présent de grandes claques dans le dos. Pansy, indifférente à ce qu'elle avait provoqué, rendit son clin d'œil à Théodore. La partie promettait d'être réussie.

* * *

Le chapitre 2 viendra à point pour qui sait attendre, comme dirait un célèbre fabuliste : la Terminale ES, c'est pas du gâteau ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop nulle, mais si c'est le cas, envoyez-moi des messages haineux, c'est toujours ça ! Une idée de ce qui se passera dans le chapitre 2 ?

**Et comme dirait le vénérable petit bonhomme vert : « ****Une review, laisser tu dois. »**


	2. Be Popular

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, et la trame n'est pas non plus de moi, je ne fais que répondre au défi n°3 de Lady Ange Shadow.

**Dans l'épisode précédent :** Malgré ce que peuvent croire la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, Pansy n'est pas le genre de fille à s'apitoyer sur son sort, même lorsque Drago la quitte. La mère de celui-ci lui confie un mystérieux livre qui contiendrait les secrets pour atteindre le cœur des Sang-Pur, que la brune utilisera pour tenter de trouver le cœur de Drago. Changeant d'apparence pour être davantage remarquée, elle décidera de séduire un autre pour rendre jaloux Drago – Théodore Nott.

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

_Leçon n°2 : Être sociable_

_Qui voudrait d'une fille qui ne parle à personne et déteste s'amuser, préférant passer son temps le nez dans les bouquins ? Certainement pas un Sang-Pur. Un rat peut-être, mais un Sang-Pur, jamais de la vie. Si vous voulez réussir à conquérir son cœur, il faut qu'il sache que vous existiez. Et quoi de mieux que les fêtes ? Soyez toujours prête à vous déhancher sur la piste, mais n'oubliez pas : __**INTERDICTION **__de danser avec lui, d'être seule avec lui, ou quoi que ce soit de cet acabit. Dansez avec tous les mâles de la pièce, sauf lui. Il se demandera pourquoi il est le seul à ne pas mériter votre attention._

Mâchouillant ses cornflakes, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et referma son fameux livre d'un coup sec.

« Mouais, elle s'est bien foutue de moi, Narcissa. »

Daphné, qui avait l'air d'avoir passé des heures à faire son brushing alors qu'elle venait juste de sortir de son lit, lui fit un petit sourire ironique.

« En attendant, elle est mariée à un Malefoy... Toi pas !

-Merci de me le rappeler Daph', c'est tout à ton honneur, fit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir, et le livre par la même occasion. Jette un œil si tu es si maligne ! »

Sa meilleure amie consulta religieusement l'ouvrage, la Grande Salle se retrouvant ainsi plongée dans le silence le plus complet. C'était le premier samedi du mois d'octobre, si bien qu'un jour de week-end, rares étaient les gens matinaux, et les deux amies en faisaient partie. Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, avait toujours dit Madame Parkinson à sa fille. Tournicotant une mèche brune entre ses doigts, elle observa Daphné, la belle Daphné, à qui tout avait toujours sourit, et qui n'aurait jamais au grand jamais eu besoin d'un livre de ce style pour garder un garçon à ses côtés, car c'était toujours elle qui avait eu le pouvoir dans ses relations. Son amie releva la tête, et lui renvoya sa nouvelle Bible pour séduire Drago.

« Ce soir, c'est ton soir Pansy... C'est tout. »

La concernée lui tira la langue, alors qu'elle sentait une douleur dans son bas-ventre. La terreur. Peur de ne pas lui plaire, qu'il l'oublie dans les bras de cette stupide Sang-Mêlé de Tracey Davis. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre définitivement. Ce soir serait l'occasion de l'éblouir. De le faire regretter. Et d'arriver au bras d'un Théodore Nott ébloui, puisque cela faisait une semaine qu'ils se taquinaient sans cesse – il était maintenant temps de conclure. Oui, ce soir était l'occasion ou jamais. Ce soir serait la première fête de l'année, organisée par le joyeux luron de la bande des Serpentard, Blase Zabini.

Celui-ci venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres pour Daphné. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés, au point qu'on ne puisse plus dire qui avait le pouvoir dans leur relation. La brune se mordit la lèvre, ses pensées complétement désordonnées. Elle allait à nouveau être en trop, et elle se détestait pour cela. Avant, Serpentard avait ses deux couples phares. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'un Prince, un couple sulfureux, et Pansy. Elle se leva, attrapant son livre, alors que Blaise embrassait sa dulcinée sur la tempe, et en profitait pour lui glisser une remarque apparemment drôle dans son oreille. Il fit un clin d'œil à Pansy, qui lui lança un petit sourire contrit. Avec qu'elle soit sortie avec Drago, il était son meilleur ami.

...

En repartant vers les cachots, Pansy se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de ruminer de pareilles choses, et que si elle avait perdu Blaise au profit de Daphné, c'était uniquement sa faute. Tout aurait tellement été plus simple si elle était tombée amoureuse du jeune Zabini.

Entrant dans sa Salle Commune, la brune y vit davantage d'animation que lorsqu'elle en était sortie une heure auparavant. Sur le canapé central se trouvait bien entendu le Prince des serpents, sur les genoux duquel était pelotonnée cette chère Tracey Davis, qui ricanait, parce que le reste de la Cour, sur des fauteuils adjacents, riaient d'une mauvaise blague qu'avait dû faire Drago aux Gryffondor. Sur le pas de la porte, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel : les Serpentard étaient supposés être rusés et malins, pas des toutous du Sang-Pur le plus gradé ! Au moins, Théodore Nott, qu'elle avait choisi pour reconquérir Malefoy, était bien différent de ses suiveurs ! Il n'avait jamais suivi les opinions que suivaient sa famille par défaut, il était tout naturellement resté un grand solitaire quand tous buvaient les paroles du fils de Lucius Malefoy comme s'il était un prophète. Parcourant la salle des yeux, elle le trouva en retrait de la bande, lisant elle ne savait trop quel livre en face de la cheminée.

Sans se préoccuper des regards mauvais que lui lançaient certains Serpentard, elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme, et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, lisant par-dessus son épaule. Pansy vit la nuque du jeune Nott frémir, et il se retourna. Il parut bien soulagé lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de la jeune fille, et lui sourit narquoisement.

« Tu as décidé d'arrêter de glousser bêtement aux racontars sans queue ni tête de Malefoy ? »

Son interlocutrice eut un petit rire, et descendit de l'accoudoir pour prendre le fauteuil d'en face s'avançant tout près de Théodore. Bien trop près. Maintenant qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, son souffle allait se mêler au sien, et pour une fois, elle aurait le pouvoir. Elle n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Drago les observe.

« Je ne suis pas une suiveuse, Théo. Je suis davantage... Indépendante.

-Ces dernières années, je t'aurais davantage vu comme une sangsue collée au maître de la bande, mais qui sait, tu es peut-être bien différente de ce qu'on raconte.

-Je te croyais plus intelligent... Ce qui intéresse une femme comme moi n'est pas de suivre... Mais d'avoir le pouvoir. Je fomente un complot pour renverser le pouvoir autoritaire qui a été mis en place chez les Serpentard, peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais me faire part de tes plans ce soir, à la fête de Zabini, si tu me laissais t'accompagner ?

-C'est avec plaisir. Les partenaires de crime sont toujours les meilleurs cavaliers. »

Elle reprit une position plus correcte, alors que la porte du dortoir des garçons avait claqué. Non seulement elle avait gagné un cavalier pour la soirée qui s'annonçait, mais en plus, elle venait manifestement de fâcher Drago. En témoignait le regard noir que venait de lui lancer Tracey. Ils avaient tous eu l'air de penser qu'elle irait ramper aux pieds du blond. Manifestement, ils ne la connaissaient pas.

...

Un dernier coup de blush. Un dernier trait de crayon. Recouvrir ses lèvres d'une fine couche rouge. Elle était à présent bien différente de l'affreuse fillette brune coiffée au bol qu'elle était en première année, et si cela l'effrayait quelque peu, d'avoir tant changé en si peu de temps, cela la rassurait. Plus jamais elle ne serait la stupide fille qui courait après Drago Malefoy pour qu'il l'aime. A présent, c'était lui qui allait lui courir après, se rendant compte de ses sentiments. Du moins, c'est ce que Pansy espérait, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain. Le blondinet n'avait sûrement jamais aimé, et il serait sûrement le premier surpris lorsqu'il s'en rendrait compte, alors Pansy était prête à attendre, séduire un autre garçon si cela pouvait fonctionner.

Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bain, alors que le rythme endiablé de la musique retentissait contre les murs, alors que le parquet du dortoir la séparait encore de la fête. Celle-ci était entamée depuis une petite heure, et tout le monde devait être arrivé à présent. La brune avait appris qu'il fallait savoir se faire désirer, pour mieux être adulée. Théodore devait commencer à s'impatienter, mais leur entrée, son entrée serait remarquée. Descendant les marches du dortoir des filles qui conduisait à la Salle Commune, la brune se dit que Blaise avait mis le paquet, pour la première fête de l'année.

Les canapés en cuir avaient été remplacés par des canapés en forme de U qui étaient accolés à des petites tables basses, où des verres s'amoncelaient. Certains Serpentard, déjà bien amochés, s'étaient étalés de tout leur long sur les banquettes, et déjà plus personne – pas même leurs amis – ne se préoccupaient plus d'eux. Au milieu de la Salle avait été installée une piste de danse comme l'on pouvait en voir dans les vieux films Moldus de la décennie précédente, éclairée par des dizaines de néons, alors que les élèves les plus sobres se déhanchaient. Parmi eux, Pansy aperçut Blaise et Daphné, qui avait entamé une danse des plus sensuelles à faire rougir les prudes Serdaigle. Dans un coin de la pièce, Crabbe, Goyle et Marcus Flint ingéraient une poudre blanche bien connue des services de la Brigade Magique par voie nasale, et riaient comme de pauvres imbéciles qu'ils étaient.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers qu'elle avait descendus comme s'il s'agissait des tapis rouges qui étaient déroulés aux grands évènements du monde magique, Pansy n'eut pas bien longtemps à attendre pour voir Théodore débouler. De toute l'assemblée, il était sans doute le plus sobre, et la détaillait allégrement sans se gêner, l'air satisfait des courbes qui se dessinaient dans la robe de Pansy. En fière Verte et Argent, cette dernière avait choisi une longue robe argentée qui épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps, scintillant sous les spots de lumière. Sa jupe fendue laissait entrevoir une jambe fine d'un blanc laiteux qui se terminait par un escarpin bridé de la même couleur que sa robe. Son décolleté laissait entrevoir ce qu'il fallait pour rester politiquement correct, mais elle ne doutait que quelques garçons lorgneraient tout de même de ce côté-là. Ses cheveux soyeux étaient restés libre, posés sur son épaule gauche, afin de laisser admirer les boucles d'oreilles de la jeune femme, deux serpents en argent aux yeux d'émeraude. Le jeune Nott se rapprocha d'elle pour lui donner son bras, avant de lui chuchoter les racontars sur son retard à la soirée au creux de l'oreille.

« Davis racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle t'avait enfermée dans la salle de bain, mais je vois que tu t'en es très bien sortie ! »

Plongeant ses yeux cerclés de noir dans le regard bleu marine du jeune homme, elle répliqua en souriant.

« Je croyais que tu valais bien mieux que ces racontars de bas-étage ? Je pensais avoir choisi mon partenaire de crime plutôt intelligemment, mais je vois que je me suis trompée !

-Peut-être pourrais-je me faire pardonner autour d'un verre, et prouver que tu n'avais pas tort !

-Serait-ce une tentative de me rendre soule pour mieux profiter de moi ?

-Qui a dit que j'aurais besoin que tu sois ivre pour avoir toute ton attention ? »

Devant l'air choqué du brun, sa compagne se mit à rire et s'approcha d'un serveur, qui était sans aucun doute un Poufsouffle de première année auquel Blaise avait promis une visite de la Salle Commune des Serpentard ! Le pauvre garçonnet aux joues bien rondes avait l'air de transpirer dans son costume sombre, mais Pansy le remarqua autant qu'elle aurait remarqué un Elfe de Maison, et attrapa deux coupes dans lesquelles avait été versé un liquide jaune soleil. Elle en tendit une à Théodore, et porta ses lèvres à la sienne. Elle observa son cavalier simplement vêtu d'un pantalon vert sapin et d'une chemise blanche au travers de laquelle elle pouvait deviner les muscles du poursuiveur qui se dessinaient. A croire qu'elle faisait toujours dans le joueur de Quidditch ! Interceptant son regard, Théodore finit sa coupe d'un trait avant de la poser sur la table la plus proche.

« Tu es soule bien plus rapidement que ce que je ne pensais, Pansy ! J'espère que tu pourras tout de même m'accorder une danse, histoire que je ne sois pas venu pour rien ?

-Crois-moi, je tiens davantage l'alcool que toi ! Et oui je vais t'accorder une danse, avant que la liste d'attente soit bien trop longue pour toi !

-Toujours modeste ! »

Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse alors qu'une musique au rythme endiablé commençait. La brune attrapa ses mains avant de se lancer dans un rock comme elle n'en avait pas dansé de tout l'été. Elle avait été formée par des spécialistes en ce qui concernait la danse, et elle était étonnée que le jeune Nott puisse suivre ses pas au point qu'il soit l'un des meilleurs partenaires qu'elle n'ait jamais eu, à part... Drago. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et se doutait que le chercher des yeux ne lui rendrait pas justice. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était s'amuser sans lui, et espérer qu'il en soit vert. Une fois sa danse terminée dans les bras du jeune Serpentard, Pansy passa aux bras d'Adrian Pucey.

Sa soirée ne fut faite que de danses et de coupes descendues à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne dansant pas une seule fois avec le même garçon. Elle crut apercevoir Drago une ou de fois, mais tenta de ne pas y faire attention. Puis, alors que la dernière danse de la soirée avait été annoncée, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras de son cavalier.

« Tu n'as pas été une cavalière des plus fidèles ce soir Pansy, je ne pense pas que tu prennes tes crimes très au sérieux.

-Au contraire Théodore, il faut savoir se rapprocher de ses victimes. Mais là, je suis toute disposée à revenir vers mon partenaire de crime ! »

Cela étant, elle raffermit son étreinte autour du cou du jeune homme, se collant davantage contre son torse. Pour finir la soirée en beauté et favoriser la probabilité de certains couples à conclure, et le sommeil des drogués, dont Crabbe et Goyle, qui, en tête de liste, s'étaient endormis dans un coin, Zabini avait choisi de conclure sur un slow, et en profitait en ce moment même pour embrasser Daphné comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la blonde, bien entendu. Pansy retint à rire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Théodore.

Elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde son choix, et commençait même à bien s'entendre avec le garçon. Il était différent en tout point aux autres Serpentard, et était le seul, à vrai dire, qui avait sa place justifié dans la Maison de l'illustre Salazar. Il n'était pas là pour la pureté de son sang comme la majorité des élèves qui n'étaient à Serpentard qu'à cause de leur racisme prononcé contre les Sangs-De-Bourbe, non lui était quelqu'un de très intelligent et malin, pas forcément pour commettre des méfaits, mais davantage pour tourner la situation selon ce qu'il désirait.

La brune ferma les yeux un moment, l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, oubliant presque pour quel plan elle avait choisi Théodore. Pour quelques secondes, elle était une fille normale qui profitait d'une fête, invité par un beau garçon. Mais, rouvrant les yeux, elle se souvint que sa réalité n'était pas celle-là. Parce que pour la première fois de la soirée, elle venait de croiser le regard gris acier de Drago Malefoy, et que, en voyant Tracey endormie sur ses genoux, elle était tout de même un peu jalouse. Elle ne savait plus bien où elle en était, mais la seule chose dont elle avait conscience, c'était de la peine qu'il lui avait fait. Elle voulait qu'il ait mal comme elle ait mal.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, Pansy releva la tête, et embrassa Théodore. Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le garçon parut un peu surpris, mais ne la repoussa pas. Le serrant plus fort contre elle, alors que les mains de son joueur de Quidditch se perdaient dans ses cheveux, elle titilla timidement sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, ne sachant pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Mais il entrouvrit les lèvres, et leurs langues se joignirent, afin d'entamer une folle danse. Plus rien d'autre n'importait, ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte que la musique s'était achevée, que des Gallions, témoins d'un pari, gagné ou perdu, venaient de s'échanger, ou que Tracey Davis avait gémi de douleur parce que Drago l'avait poussée sans ménagement pour pouvoir échapper à la vision de Pansy avec un autre. Parce que pour lui, elle aurait dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et ramper à ses pieds. Enfin, à bout de souffle, la brune se détacha de Théodore. Et dans son regard bleu azur, le pétillement qu'elle y lu lui plut.

...

Maudissant le mal de crâne qui l'avait réveillée, Pansy ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant pas les murs du dortoir des filles. Chose rassurante, elle se trouvait tout de même dans un lit, signe qu'elle n'avait tout de même pas dormi n'importe où. Chose nettement moins rassurante, la seule chose qu'elle sentait sur son corps était un drap, signe qu'elle était nue. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais son taux d'alcoolémie était sans doute trop élevé, car la tête lui tourna et retomba mollement sur son oreiller. La jeune femme réussit tout de même à comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans le dortoir des garçons, qu'elle avait visité plus d'une fois du temps où elle était avec Drago. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est sa robe qui traînait par terre, ses escarpins à quelques mètres de là. Un mouvement sur sa droite la fit se retourner. Elle aperçut Blaise et Drago, tous deux vêtus d'un simple caleçon, discutant à voix basse. Au moins, elle pouvait toujours apprécier la vue, et louer Merlin que Crabbe et Goyle ne se baladent pas dans la même tenue. Un poids vint s'asseoir à sa gauche, et elle tourna la tête de ce côté-là. Théodore, qui ne portait lui aussi qu'un caleçon – ces joueurs de Quidditch voulaient-ils la rendre folle – lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« J'imagine que tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

La brune hocha négativement la tête, avant de surprendre un regard lourd de sens qu'échangeaient Blaise et Drago, qui firent semblant de regarder ailleurs. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est le seul salaire d'un auteur, ça fait très plaisir ! Ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews, je vous aime très foooort ! Ceux qui me lisent aussi, mais manifestez-vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plaîîît (tête de chien battu)! Donc, ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? Que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé ? Une idée de la prochaine leçon du manuel de séduction ?

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
